Rose's Thorn
by myukin0301
Summary: [Kyumin's story] Lee Sungmin tertusuk duri Mawar merah. Dia meraung. Tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun ada di pojokan sana.


Sungmin bukan laki-laki cengeng. Dia tidak pernah menangis tersedu seperti ini sampai mukanya merah. Ia tidak ingin dianggap laki-laki tidak jantan. Dia juga tidak suka dikasihani. Tapi sekarang—hari ini—adalah pengecualian.

Sungmin menangis. Tersedu. Meraung. Mengabaikan rasa asin dari ingus yang tidak sengaja dicap oleh lidahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan terganggu dari Kangin. Mengabaikan panggilan Ryeowook untuk makan. Dan mengabaikan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di pojokan ruangan sana.

Lalu apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis meraung seperti itu?

Sungmin tertusuk duri. Duri bunga mawar. Bunga mawar merah yang cantik dan harum.

Bunga mawar merah itu bukan bunga mawar merah biasa. Mawar merah itu adalah saparuh jiwanya.

Apa yang tinggal separuh itu berarti tidak utuh. Tidak akan sempurna. Tidak seperti dulu. Berubah bentuk.

Dan itu adalah kondisi Sungmin.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membelai kepala Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sungmin terlalu jauh. Lagi pula Sungmin tidak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk menyentuhnya. Ia juga menolak berbicara dengan orang lain dan lebih memlilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya

Isakan Sungmin sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Sungmin tertidur. Ia tertidur sambil memeluk pigura foto. Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati mengambil pigura itu dan memandanginya. Di sana, ada foto Sungmin dengan Mawar merahnya sedang saling memandang satu sama lain. Foto yang diambil satu tahun tiga bulan dan tujuh hari yang lalu oleh Ryeowook.

_"Bunga apa yang dapat menginterpretasiku menurutmu?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga indah yang ada di ketika mereka sedang berlibur di Hictachi Seaside Park di Hitachinaka, Jepang setengah tahun yang lalu._

_Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengamati bunga-bunga di taman indah itu."Mmm… Mawar merah."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena bunga Mawar merah itu lambang cinta. Bunganya cantik dan harum. Sepertimu."_

_"Bukankah bunga Mawar itu berduri? Bagaimana kalau kau tertusuk duriku?"_

_"Selama bunga Mawar itu masih berwarna merah, aku tidak akan perduli dengan duri-duri itu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kenangan itu. Sungmin benar-benar perayu ulung. Seharusnya dulu ia belajar banyak dari kakak kelasnya, Donghae, untuk bisa mengalahkan rayuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin lagi. Air matanya yang mengering meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat jelas. Raut mukanya begitu terluka. Begitu megiris hati. Mengingatkannya pada Sungmin lima bulan yang lalu.

_"Sungmin, jangan cintai aku." Mawar merah itu berkata pada Sungmin begitu dingin._

_Sungmin tersentak. "Kenapa?"_

_"Aku berduri."_

_"Lalu? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli dengan duri-durimu?"_

_"Kamu akan terluka Sungmin, percayalah. Pergilah. Pergi yang jauh. Jangan pernah bertemu denganku. Kalau tidak sengaja sekalipun, berlarilah menjauh dariku. Pergi Lee Sungmin! Pergi dari hadapanku."_

_"Tidak, tidak akan. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

_"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa Lee Sungmin. Kumohon, pergilah."_

_"Tidak!" ucap Sungmin tegas. "Aku tidak akan pergi."_

_"Kalau kau memang mau mencintaiku, ambil juga rasa sakitku."_

Pandangan Kyuhyun memudar. Ada air menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Sungmin. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak akan pernah suka di kasihani. Tapi rasa iba itu datang sendirinya. Tidak bisa ditolak. Lagipula Sungmin sedang tertidur. Dia tidak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya iba.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan adanya orang lain yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar gelap itu. Kim Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju kasur Sungmin. Kemudian dia menarik selimut sungmin sampai menutupi dada Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kau menyedihkan. Kau tidak pernah mau dikasiani, tapi kalau begini siapa juga yang tidak iba? Ya, kan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengajaknya bicara. Tapi itu tidak lama, Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin menuju ruang tengah sebelum Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Baru saja kutinggal tiga minggu dia sudah menjadi mayat hidup." tanya Kangin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Kangin sebelum menjawabnya. "_Hyung_ masih ingat Mawar merah Sungmin _hyung_, kan?"

"Si bodoh yang menyuruh Sungmin pergi itu?"

"Ya, dan Sungmin tidak pergi. Tapi akhirnya dia yang pergi,"

"Ke mana dia pergi?"

"Surga." Jawab Ryeowook singkat. "Dia meninggal sehari yang lalu. Kanker hati."

Hening. Tidak ada satupun di sana yang berniat untuk menanggapi penjelasan Ryeowook. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di tanggapi. Dia mati. Selesai ceritanya. Tidak ada epilog kehidupan Mawar merah itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_ histeris. Tentu saja. Dia mencintainya." Ujar Ryeowook lagi.

"Jadi, setan kecil itu punya kanker di hatinya?"

"Yang kudengar dari saudara sepupunya di hari pemakamannya dia sudah punya kanker hati sejak lama. Sejak ia masih remaja. Menjadi sangat parah karena ia terlalu sering menum _wine_. Dan bodohnya, sehari sebelum ia meninggal dia menghabiskan sebotol _wine_ sendirian."

"Katanya dia jenius. Ternyata dia bodoh juga." tanggap Kangin. "Lalu Sungmin?"

"Ya, dia tahu tiga minggu yang lalu tanpa sengaja saat dia sedang melakukan _check-up_ bulanan di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Sejak saat itu Sungmin _hyung_ terlihat sering murung. Kudengar dia sering mengusir Sungmin _hyung_."

Kyuhyun yang juga ikut mendengarkan miringis sakit. Dia tahu itu. Karena dia juga ada di sana.

_"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"_

_Sungmin tersenyum mengabaikan tatapan dingin dari orang yang tertidur lemah di atas kasur putih itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_"Pertanyaan bodoh." Gumam orang itu._

_Sungmin mengabaikan itu kemudan dia mulai mengeluarkan bunga Mawar merah yang baru dan meletakannya di vas bunga. Bunga Mawar yang lama dan sudah berubah warna itu dibuang Sungmin di keranjang sampah._

_Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Sungmin mendadak hilang melihat apa yang ada di keranjang sampah itu. Sebotol _wine_ kosong ada di dalamnya._

_"Ya! Apa kau minum lagi?" Sungmin membentak orang itu dengan penuh emosi. Marah, takut, khawatir._

_"Bukan urusanmu."_

_"Urusanku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa mati kalau minum itu!"_

_"Pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati, kok. Aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya."_

_"Kenapa?" Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya. Ingat? Dia tidak suka menangis di depan orang lain._

_"Aku lelah. Kau selalu datang ke sini mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera sembuh. Itu bohong, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap mati muda. Aku juga lelah menerima ucapan cintamu. Aku lelah tidak bisa kembali mencintaimu. Rasanya begitu sakit Lee Sungmin. Kau selalu memberiku tatapan iba. Itu menyakitiku."_

_Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menangis di sebelah Kyuhyun tanpa berani melakukan apa-apa. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berani menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi tidak dengan senggukannya._

_"Terima kasih _hyung_. Sekarang kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu." Sungmin diam. Menunggu kelanjutannya. "Maafkan aku juga akhirnya duriku menusukmu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Maaf."_

_"Cho Kyuhyun—"_

_"Diam_ hyung_. Dan dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau menganggapku bunga Mawar merah, kau adalah bunga Dandellion-ku. Semoga kau bahagia dengan siapapun di pengembaraanmu yang selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun dengar dengan telinga manusianya adalah raungan memilukan Lee Sungmin._

Kyuhyun sekali lagi masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin yang sunyi. Waktunya sudah habis. Ia harus segera pergi. Dan ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sungmin yang terkahir kalinya.

"_Hyung_, aku mencintaimu. Semerah Mawar itu."

Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat lalu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dan perlahan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin tertusuk duri Mawar merah pada akhirnya. Dan sepertinya, lukanya akan bertahan lama.


End file.
